dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Robin Beyond
: Though a Kryptonian, Case lacks the vulnerability to Kryptonite given to others of his race. :* : Case's DNA has been adapted be immune to Kryptonite radiation unlike other Kryptonians. He can absorb Kryptonite radiation and utilize it has an energy source. see Drax, Superman x, Batgirl Beyond, H'el :*'Lead': Unlike full blooded Kryptonians Robin Beyond can see through lead with his vision powers. See: Batgirl Beyond , Drax, Brainiac. :* : Very powerful but still in training, limit or full power unknown. :* : They can mind talk to other Kryptonians. Harder with aliens who are non telepathy. ::* : Case and Cassandra can talk to each other using their minds and locate each other anywhere on the planet. :* : works on only on minds who don't have high intelligence or super intelligence can be resistant to it. :* : Like his sisters, he is able to cross distances. The exact distance he can teleport remains unknown, but his ability to teleport grows with his age. He is able to bring people and objects with his when he is teleporting as long as he is touching them and he wanted to bring them with him. His teleporting powers apparently also enabled him to change positions while in transit. :* : Robin has the power to take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy thus “charging” that item with explosive results. He prefers to charge smaller objects, such as his ever-present marbles as the time required to charge them is greatly reduced and they are much easier for him to throw. The only real limitation to this ability is the time required to charge the object. The larger it is the more time it takes. He can charge a rock as big as a small house in the matter of seconds. Most charging takes place through touch. The power of his explosions is dependent how much power he puts into it and time of storage of the object he is charging, for example, His marbles can explodes with the force of a grenade or with the power to knock down a fully powered Kryptonian. Robin can also use his powers to accelerate an object's kinetic energy instead of converting its potential energy, for example, he can charge his bo staff with enough power to level a house. He can, at least to some extent, control the amount of time until it detonates and can even reabsorb the energy of non-detonated bombs. (Note: Batgirl Beyond doesn't have this ability.) ::* : Second affect of his touch base Kinetikinesis power. Matter breaks down. | Abilities = In addition to the training he received from Batman Beyond, Kara McGinnis, Kal-El, Tim Drake, Dick Grayson, Damian. He is member of his high school's wrestling team. ( like his dad was) Also on gymnastics team. Not has good fighter has his twin sister Cassandra instead relies on his Twelfth Level Intellect, physical conditioning, acrobatic prowess, and keen detective skills taught to him by his father and uncle Tim Drake. As expected , Terry McGinnis, Cassandra McGinnis, Kara McGinnis, Phoenix engages him in regular, rigorous training. Tim Drake, Kara, Kal-El help with his mental training. * * : Case has a "12th-level intellect", which grants him superhuman calculation skills, and . This increased intellect gives him superior calculating abilities, an encyclopedic memory and innovating scientific knowledge including biology, engineering and genetics, allows him to excel in mathematics, , , and computer , and , quantum mechanics, artificial intelligence and more importantly as a skilled detective. His incredible memory allows him to retain knowledge of events that all other people forget. He is able to ponder twelve lines of thought simultaneously. His mind can run through a given combat situation millions of times, almost instantly covering nearly every possible result before the first punch is even thrown. This allows for the perfect response and counterattack, such that if Casey can possibly win a battle, he will. (Note: this ability is unless against people like the Joker in fights due to the latter's extreme insanity.) Terry McGinnis, Tim Drake has trained him in many disciplines, such as forensic, , acrobatics, stealth, disguise, and escapology. * * : Case a wide assortment of martial arts disciplines which include but are not limited to Amazonian, Apokoliptian, Kryptonian Martial Arts( (Kryptonian form of Karate), , which utilized the pressure points on the Kryptonian body.), , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . His abilities with the bo staff gives him an extra edge with his fighting. During combat, Robin Beyond customarily uses an extendable Kryptium (Krypton's "strongest metal")staff. He is extensively trained in martial arts, particularly French kick-boxing or and the staff style art . He is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant, applying street-fighting techniques and acrobatics. Although he has not mastered near as many fighting styles as his sister, he has managed to use the training given to be considered a highly skilled combatant. * : Terry McGinnis, Tim Drake, Dick Grayson, Damian. have trained him to be skilled in escaping from any trap, lock or captivity, ranging from the most simplistic of handcuffs to the most elaborate of cages. * and : Robin Beyond has shown that he is more than capable of easily gaining access to almost any computer or program he wants in a matter of seconds Alien or Human. He can easily able to hack into both Justice League and Cadmus files with little to no effort on his part.( Example: Casey is smart enough to hack into Kryptonian Artificial entity Jor-El and Brainiac) * : His ability to deduce the secret identities of superheroes on his own has been used to underscore his skill. Robin Beyond's primary intellectual detection method is abductive reasoning. ( He is "the Homes" of his time.) * : Robin Beyond has shown that he's quick well at playing the role of a thief, He also excels in all aspects of thievery. * : Much like Dick Grayson, Terry McGinnis, Tim Drake, He is also a brilliant and experienced strategist with impressive leadership skills. * : Case has proven to be able to perform complex aerial maneuvers. * : Case is a master at stealth, capable of disappearing and reappearing without anyone noticing.(Not has good has his sister.) * : Case is an amazing marksman, almost comparable to Terry, He is very so skilled throws his charged marbles at opponents with great accuracy. * : Excellent at .( Example flight-capable Batmobile) * : Through his martial arts training with Batman(Terry), he has become an expert on almost all types of weaponry. * : Robin Beyond has the ability to instill fear in others. (Learn from Terry McGinnis, Dick Grayson) * : Robin Beyond has been trained in hunting and tracking techniques by Batman(Terry McGinnis) . He is a master tracker, comparable to the Batman ( Bruce Wayne) or Stalker. * : He is proficient in the art of disguise as having been taught by the Batman ( Terry McGinnis, Cassandra McGinnis , Kara McGinnis) * : He had been trained in the use of heightened mental blocks to defend against mind control and influences, such as the brainwashing. : known as the "theta state" and was a warrior rite of the Kryptonian race and was a psychic disciple that involved the control of ones consciousness which allowed two practitioners to battle one another. Kryptonian mental discipline, achieved by meditating to reach a “Theta State”, allows for reality warping and resistance of various attacks such as transmutation and soul attacks. It can be used to manipulate someone's mind. Also he learn a Kryptonian mental discipline that allows the user to tap into their instincts and separate themselves from their body. * : Case is a master traceur train to be able to identify and utilize alternate, more efficient paths. * : He teaches at colleges sometimes. * | Strength = Normal Kryptonian male of his age who engages in intensive regular exercise, effected by yellow sunlight. | Weaknesses = * : Both Case and Cassandra have somewhat limited protection against magic. Examples can't be killed by magic or control by it. They aren't completely immune to it just more resistant. ** : * Kryptonians: On the rare occasions where he has battled other Kryptonians, they seem more easily able to harm one another as well. * : His abilities will eventually weaken without replenishing his energy reserves with normal (yellow) sun radiation. * : When exposed to the same red solar radiation as Krypton's red sun Rao, it causes him to lose his powers within a large amount of exposure until the exposure to yellow sunlight will reverse this effect. * : psychic attacks work better on Cassandra than they do on Case. * : Massive amounts of quantum energy can injure or kill Batgirl Beyond (Cassandra) & Robin Beyond ( Case) as well. They are unable to process it. *'Dheronian Metal': Weapons made from Dheronian metal can injure Kryptonians to a limited degree. *'Kryptonian Metal': Weapons made from Kryptonian metal can injure Kryptonians as easily as Humans. | Equipment = Robin Beyond Suit *'Utility Belt' *'Robin Beyond Gauntlets' *'Holographic computer': Robin had a computer interface and hacking cable attached to his glove which gave him easy access to building schematics and data files. There was a USB-cable that he could hook up to larger systems that allowed him complete access through his advanced hacking programs. *'Fingerprint analysis kit' *'Forensic analysis kit' *'First aid kit': His father invented special nano Doc bots that change repair damage cells. These bots destroy themselves after repairs to the host is made. *'Lock-picking tools' *'Flexicuffs' *'YJB Time Ring'. | Transportation = Batman Beyond Mobile 2.0 | Weapons = Robin Beyond customarily uses an extendable Kryptium staff. | Notes = | Trivia = * While Robin possesses a great intellect, memory and scientific knowledge, he is still limited by his human/Kryptonian creativity and ability for original thought. | DC = | Wikipedia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Professors Category:Detectives Category:Metahumans Category:Hybrid Characters Category:Robin Category:Time Travelers Category:Young Justice members Category:New Timeline 2012 Category:Vigilantes Category:Twins Category:Beyond-verse Characters Category:Americans Category:Almost Immunity to Kryptonite